The entire membership of the Asbestos Workers Union on January 1, 1967 (17,800) has been observed prospectively. Through December 31, 1971, there were 1,092 deaths. Each has been investigated. Analysis has been undertaken concerning expected and observed deaths for asbestosis, lung cancer, pleural and peritoneal mesothelioma, cancer of the gastrointestinal tract and neoplasms of several other sites. In these analyses, smoking histories recorded in 1967 are being taken into account.